iPlan A Party
by HoboKitty
Summary: When Carly's Sweet 16 rolls around, Sam and Freddie plan a surprise party, but things don't ALWAYS turn out as planned
1. iMake Cupcakes

**_Okay...I'm PROBABLY not continuing the A-Z oneshots (please don't hit me!) so to make up for it, I started THIS! ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own iCarly! I do own this pretty shirt I have on though!_**

* * *

**iMake Cupcakes**

"Did you get the stuff?" I questioned him.

"Oh yeah."

"Red velvet?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

Fredward and I were making cupcakes for Carly's Sweet 16. Well, AND we were blowing up balloons, putting streamers up, and doing a bunch of other suprise party stuff.

"So." I started. "I'm thinking you start the cupcakes, and I order a movie."

"We're gonna watch a movie while we bake?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I grinned. "No, YOU'RE gonna bake while I watch a movie."

I entered Carly's pin-number in the TV. "1-2-3-4." I said out loud. Before I could hit ENTER, a certain dork was pulling my wrist , dragging me upward.

"BOTH of us are going to bake." He said sternly.

I groaned. "But I don't want to do this."

"You're half in charge Sam!"

I groaned again and took the box of cupcake mix. Stupid Cupcake Jake's wasn't open, so Fredwina and I had to bake them. I ripped the box open and poured the mix into the bowl. Freddie open the fridge and looked at me. "Three eggs." He said in a weird voice.

I fought back a smile. "You're such a dork!" He rolled his eyes.

I smiled and said, "Can I crack one?"

"Wow. Sam is helping. I've got to video tape this." He handed me an egg, and I cracked it on his head. The yolk dripped onto his mouth. I shrugged and gave a sly smile. "Whoops. I really thought that your head was a bowl."

He frowned and grabbed an egg. Soon enough, my face was covered in yolk, too. I grabbed the last egg and threw it at him. He snatched the milk jug on the table and walked toward me. My hair turned from dry to wet in a matter of seconds. After a while, everything in the kitchen was covered. Including us. I gave a death glare to the dork, and he started laughing.

"You think this is funny!" I continued glaring.

"Look at you!" Now he was cracking up.

"Look at YOU!" I snapped.

He took a pan from one of the Shay's cabinets. I stared at my reflection in it and stifled a laugh. Freddie walked towards me, but slipped and fell.

"Now that's funny!" I laughed.

"Hey!" He tried to sound annoyed, but I could tell that he was about to smile. I ran out of the kitchen and went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower dipwad!"

"But what about the cupcakes?" I stopped and turned towards him. I hadn't really thought of that. I walked back into the living room and grabbed the phone. I dialed eleven numbers and put the phone to my ear. "Hey. Have two dozen cupcakes here ASAP. Red velvet. Cream cheese frosting. Chocolate sprinkles."

Freddie gave me a puzzeled look.

"I don't CARE if your mom's in the hospital! If you don't get those cupcakes here, you'll be in the hospital with her!" I hung up the phone. "Carly will have cupcakes."

I stared, confused. "Who'd you call?" He smiled.

"Gibby!" I yelled, running up the stairs.

This might not be that bad after all.

* * *

_**So...whaddya guys think!?!?! Good? Bad? Ugly? Or none of the above? Please R & R! And remember... I wuv u. Not in a creepy 50 year old stalker way though.**_


	2. iPut Up Streamers

****

**_Okay guys, hitting you (not physically) with the next chapter. In this one, Sam and Freddie get in a litttle.....predicament._**

**_Disclaimer: Okay in case you DIDN'T know....I do NOT own iCarly. Dan Schnieder (the God of Nickelodeon) does._**

**

* * *

**

iPut Up Streamers

After Fredward finished his shower, I rubbed my hands together and said, "Let's get to cracking!"

He gave a small smile, "Oh no. Last time you "got to cracking" you got yolk in my scalp."

I grinned and grabbed the streamers sitting on the coffee table. I threw a roll of purple streamers towards him. He dropped it. "That's why you'll never be good at a sport." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled a long piece out. I expected him to try and say something back at me, but he didn't. We put up streamers in silence until he finally said, "I'm gonna put one up over there."

"Whatever."

He unrolled a pretty long piece and walked over towards me. Apparently his piece got caught on the one I was putting tape on because I got pulled down and rolled a couple of times. Sure enough, Fredwart was right next to me, also rolled up in a purple and a pink streamer. "This isn't good." He muttered.

I glared as much as a person could glare at someone six inches from them. I tried to roll to get out, but I only ended up with my hands around him, one of my feet under his foot, and my head next to him.

He blushed. "Well, this is a compromising position." I noticed that his arms were bent behind him and his legs were twisted. "You must be comfortable." I deadpanned.

"So," He started.

"So," I replied.

"Party planning isn't really our thing."

I gave a small grin. He was right. So far ruined the kitchen, don't have cupcakes, and gotten wrapped in streamers.

I laughed. "If someone walked in on us right now, they'd think we" I was interrupted by a door opening.

Spencer screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

Freddie stared at him shocked, "No," he started. "It's not what you think Spence!"

I heard Spencer, "I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later!"

Freddie tried to look at me but couldn't since our heads were so close together. He turned to Spencer again. "What?"

"I've gotta text Carly thi..." He stopped and stared at the kitchen. "Why is my kitchen all dirty?"

"We were baking cupcakes." Freddie said in a small voice.

Spencer looked at us again. "Why don't I smell cupcakes?"

"Because Puckett" Freddie nudged his head towards me. "started a food fight."

"And why are you wrapped in this compromising position."

It was my turn to answer. "Because BENSON" I glared at Freddork. "had to put a stupid streamer up right when I was putting tape on another!"

Freddie jumped in. "My streamer got caught on hers, and we fell and got wrapped up. We tried to get out, but we ended up like this and can't move."

Spencer ran to his room. "I have some scissors!" He ran towards us, but stopped when his cell phone rang. "Hey Socks!"

Freddie panicked. "SPENCER!"

"No, I'm not doing anything right now." He put the scissors down and sat on the couch.

Freddie and I groaned at the same time. Stupid Spencer. Fredward's gonna have to remind me to beat Spence up later. Freddie tried squirming again, but this time, the dork ended up kissing me on accident! I tried to tell him to move it, but thanks to my luck, he couldn't move.

"Hey, nub? As much as you're probably enjoying this right now, could you please move your fish lips?" I mumbled.

He tried to talk as much as he could, "Believe me Sam, I wish I could."

I breathed out and realized that we were still "kissing". I tried to move my head, but I couldn't. "You had to move, didn't you. You are such a dweeb!"

"Hey, you moved first, and besides, Spence won't be cutting us out for a while!"

I rolled my eyes. We argued for about ten minutes until Spencer finally got off the phone and saw us again.

"Are you sure you got like this on accident?" Spencer grinned.

I growled. "YES! Now cut us out!"

He frowned and got his scissors. He cut us out, and I quickly removed my lips from Freddie's. I slapped both him and Spencer.

"Ow!" Freddie held his cheek.

"What the heck was that for?" Spencer widened his eyes.

I pointed to Spencer, "You didn't cut us out." I glared at Dorkenstine. "And YOU rolled over, and your lips landed on mine!"

"You think I INTENDED to do that?" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Well you didn't sound upset!"

"You're so evil!"

"Newsflash, I HATE you!"

Spencer looked down. "I'm gonna..."

I interrupted him. "No Spencer! You're gonna get us balloons!"

Freddie sided with me. "Yeah!"

"Oh, shut up!" I gave him an angry look.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just forget that ever happened."

I gave a cheesy smile, "I will, thanks."

He glared at me for a second. Then he gave a slight grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

He licked his lips. "Bacon?"

I got defensive. "Hey! I was hungry, and I have a stash in Carly's room!"

He smiled at me again, but kind of covered it with his hand. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but give a small grin to the nub.

****

* * *

_Yeah...not my best but.....well I'll let YOU be the judge of how good or bad it is. Please review and check out my first story iAm Fearless if you haven't already ;D._


End file.
